No Place Like Home
by aodhan292
Summary: Fae brings a boy home to meet her parents. Chaos and minor groveling ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is another little story in my mini-verse. To those of you who reviewed or faved my other story, thank you. It does this writer's heart good to know it was enjoyed. (And also it may or may not feed my ego..lol) This is just a 2 part fic, that can go longer if wanted. I've been itching to do some writing lately and I'm just looking for an excuse..lol

* * *

Utterly content with her world, Elphaba allowed herself to drift in that hazy bliss between a deep luxurious sleep and full awareness. It was still hard to believe sometimes, that she, of all people, could stretch out on a couch in a home she owned and shared with her wife and daughter. She had never grown up with dreams of weddings and raising children. In fact, given who she was, the most she had come to hope for was humane treatment.

She had been through so many trials over the decades but was thankful that in recent years those trials were the ones that came along with raising a daughter. Elphaba never thought she would ever have the temperament to deal with a hormonal teenager (especially after dealing with Nessarose) and yet, that hormonal teenager of hers had become the center of her universe, softening her in places she didn't think possible. Glinda felt she doted on their daughter far too much but was always too amused by the normally stoic witch being wrapped so helplessly around an 18 year olds finger to be truly upset by it. Besides, it's not like Glinda was any better.

It had been especially hard to leave her little girl at Shiz. While Elphaba was aware that this was a natural part of the growing up process, it still didn't make it any easier to accept. Although there was something to be said about having the house to themselves after so many years. Once they had adjusted to the quiet, they had spent the last few months or so thoroughly enjoying the privacy. Thankfully helping Glinda rule over Oz took much of her time, and was a nice distraction from thinking about what her daughter might be getting into so far from home.

Elphaba smiled burying her face farther into the cushion that smelled vaguely of Glinda. She breathed it in as she drifted over thoughts of her wife. Glinda had been a grounding presence in her life, the one constant she knew she would always have. They had already been together nearly 20 years, and Elphaba still felt a rush when Glinda walked into the room, her breath still caught when those blue eyes fell on her, and heat still filled her when they touched. The years had wrought a bond so strong she was positive that nothing could break it, one that had weathered more then it's fair share of storms.

Just as she was about to give herself over to sleep, a sudden scuffling caught her attention. An excited squeal followed by happy giggles was all the warning she was given before Glinda's familiar weight dropped itself onto her midriff, knocking her breathless for a few short moments.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked her voice thick with sleep and her confusion evident, "You're home unusually early, did you need me at the office for something?"

"No Elphie, nothing like that. I'm just so very excited, I couldn't possibly keep the good news to myself all day. I came home to share the excitement with you."

While Glinda had certainly grown to be a mature, graceful and confidant woman, that little girl excitement was still there, always waiting for an opportunity to be let out.

Elphaba propped herself on one elbow, nearly dislodging Glinda from her perch. The blond took mercy on her lover, calming herself long enough to allow Elphaba to shake away the remnants of her nap. She watched as bleary eyes the hue of a strong whiskey slowly sharpened into the intense alertness she was so used to, nearly swooning as they locked with her own cerulean gaze. Her news momentarily forgotten, she reached a small hand out and gently traced along a sharp brow before touching her forehead to Elphaba's.

"Oh how I love those eyes of yours Elphie." she murmured.

"You flatter me your Goodness, truly."

The coy smirk on Elphaba's face betrayed the formality of the words and sent Glinda into a fit of giggles. Chuckling along, Elphaba once again reclined on the couch, this time pulling Glinda down to rest against her chest. Once the usual giggles ran their course Glinda pressed her face into the green neck of her lover, kissing it lightly.

"You know Glin, I'm glad you came home early. The house was too still." Elphaba whispered, one green hand running through blond waves, the other resting firmly against the small of Glinda's back, holding her close.

"Things do seem to be a bit too quiet now that Fae's off at school."

This mention of their daughter seemed to jog Glinda's memory and she sat up to look down at Elphaba once again.

"Elphie, you made me forget all about my news!"

Amused, Elphaba nodded for her to continue before she burst from excitement.

"I received a letter today!" she exclaimed, squirming on top of Elphaba.

Elphaba let out a throaty laugh before replying " As opposed to every other day when those bags of mail from your faithful followers are dumped in my study."

"Stop teasing me Elphaba." the blond pouted playfully, secretly loving Elphaba's gentle poking.

She let out a surprised squeal when long green fingers started tickling her sides. She struggled but eventually Elphaba flipped them over, leaving her defenseless against skilled hands.

"You don't play fair Elphie. You're stronger then me and not nearly as ticklish." Glinda managed to gasp between giggles.

"Abject apologies my sweet," Elphaba relented, not really all that sorry, and her tickles turned into calming caresses, "do continue your tale."

"Will you behave?"

"If I must."

"Okay well what if I said the letter was from Fae?"

This got Elphaba's attention. Her face turned serious once more.

"Fae? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Is she okay? She's not in trouble is she?"

"Just the opposite love. Fae is just fine, perfect in fact. Honestly if I'd have told you sooner we wouldn't have had nearly as much fun. I do love it when you get playful Elphie."

"Be that as is may, tell me Fae's news."

"Such impatience." clucked Glinda, a small glare prompted her to continue. " She wrote to tell us that she is coming for a visit!"

Elphaba sat up at this, one of those rare smiles plastered on her face.

"That's wonderful! When does she arrive?"

"Friday. It's a long weekend remember. She will be here until Monday evening."

"Well that is good news indeed. We'll have to pick up some groceries seeing as she was graced with your appetite. I'll also wash her bedding, and air out her room a bit, maybe I'll tidy the house some too..."

A single pale finger put a stop to Elphaba's ramble and she looked down at Glinda curiously.

"Enough darling. We can do all of that tomorrow. I've taken the rest of the week off. The ministers can handle the rest of Oz's affairs for a little while. In the mean time we seem to have a bit of extra time on our hands what with me being home early and all."

"Any ideas on how we should spend it?" grinned Elphaba, as her long green fingers toyed with the hem of a pink shirt. As she had grown older, Glinda, much to Elphaba's delight, had grown out of the ridiculous dresses of her youth, now sporting far more practical skirts and blouses.

"Oh I can think of a few, yes." was the murmured response before she was silenced with a kiss.

Sometime later, once ragged breathing had evened out and purposeful touches had turned lazy, Glinda remember a vital piece of information she had forgotten to mention. Knowing her protective wife wasn't going to be impressed with it, she decided to wait until later. Besides she was far too comfortable in Elphaba's embrace to disturb the peace just yet. So with the intention of discussing it over dinner, she pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch, wrapped them both in its warmth and joined Elphaba in a much needed nap.

Oddly enough it was the smell of waffles that eventually pulled Elphaba from her sleep. She sat up looking around, noting Glinda had already woken. Wrapping the blanket around herself she trudged to the kitchen, following the smell of food. Glinda was there puttering around, alternating between the food on the stove and the fruit she was cutting on the counter. Elphaba watched for a few minutes before greeting her.

"Waffles eh?"

"Sorry Elphie, I hope it's okay. I was hungry and it's supper time. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful, so I decided to cook dinner for a change, but as you know I only know how to make waffles." the shy smile she shot the green woman was so endearing Elphaba couldn't refuse the breakfast items even if she had wanted to.

Kissing the top of blond waves she assured the smaller woman that waffles sounded great before heading upstairs to change. Once she returned, she found the table already set and a huge plate of waffles and various pieces of fruit set before her.

"This looks good." she said taking her place at the table, across from Glinda. Getting no response from the other side of the table, Elphaba looked up to a decidedly distracted Glinda. "Is everything okay Glin? You seem preoccupied."

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just thinking is all. Does it taste okay?"

"It taste great. Maybe you should cook more often."

It was a well known fact that Glinda Upland was no cook. In fact it had become a rather amusing ongoing joke between them over the years. When no sarcastic reply was offered Elphaba decided to leave her alone. Glinda was generally pretty open, and Elphaba learned that when she got quiet and pensive like this she was just trying to figure out how to discuss whatever it was that was on her mind. They continued their meal in comfortable silence and Elphaba cleared the table when they were finished. Once the last of the dishes had been washed, she leaned down to thank Glinda for the meal.

"Fae's bringing a boy home for us to meet." Glinda blurted stopping Elphaba halfway to her forehead.

"What did you just say?" she asked flatly.

"She said in her letter that she had met a wonderful man and that she wanted us to meet him. So he is going to accompany her on her visit."

Elphaba remained silent for a few minutes before stalking out of the room, up the stairs and most likely to her study. Glinda waited a few minutes before following.

She watched as Elphaba pace across the room for a few minutes before she stopped and slumped into her chair behind the desk, resting her head in her hands.

"It's not the end of the world darling. She's growing up. You know that." she whispered to her wife, sitting on the corner of the desk.

"I know that. It doesn't mean I have to like it. She's supposed to be there studying not playing around with boys."

"As if you are one to talk Elphaba."

"Excuse me? I never flounced around with boys at school." Elphaba snapped indignantly.

"No if I remember correctly you were too busy flouncing around with me."

Elphaba's head snapped up to look at her, tight lipped and glaring. Glinda sighed and took Elphaba's face in her hands.

"You knew the day you dropped her off that this might happen. She's the same age we were, and it's a perfectly normal part of growing up. You also know that Fae has taken after you in this regard. She may have developed my social prowess but she is not a flirt by nature and a very good judge of character. You need to trust that she knows what is best for her, and that if she were being treated badly I'm sure she wouldn't put up with it. I know you love her, and are not particularly keen on handing her over to the world but you need to Elphie. You don't need to let go completely, but you need to learn to share just a little."

Elphaba held her gaze for a bit before smirking a bittersweet kind of smile.

"Look at you being the voice of reason. "

"I know, and it's taxing so please come back to your senses so I can cease immediately."

Elphaba finally let loose a small laugh and held Glinda against her.

"Okay, I shall no longer sulk and will admit that Fae is just growing up and it's perfectly normal. I will, however, with hold judgment on her young man until I've met him."

"Okay. That's fair I guess. Please don't make his life intentionally difficult while he's here."

" I won't, as long he doesn't try sneaking out of the guest room downstairs in the middle of the night."

"Okay. Deal.""How about I run you a bath? Then we can start getting the house ready for our daughter's invasion." she laughed lightly.

"Also a deal. It will be fine Elphie. I promise."

"I know, I was just taken aback I guess. "

She got up and started down the hall to their bathroom, Glinda hot on her trail.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Part 2 of 2. Enjoy. There may be more if it is so desired.

* * *

Elphaba woke up Friday morning, not sure if she was excited or anxious. She looked over at Glinda sleeping peacefully next to her and smiled a little. She looked like a five year old all curled up into that tight ball of hers, one hand under her cheek the other clutching a hand full Elphaba's shirt. In all the years Elphaba had been waking up next to the amazing woman beside her, she never tired of the petulant little girl she woke up as. It's usually a good hour or more before the last bits of sleep get rubbed out of her system. Until then she usually ends up dragging herself around the house, half asleep, pouting as if she had been personally affronted by the sun's arrival.

Being careful not to wake Glinda before she needed to, Elphaba slipped out of bed. Once she was cleaned up and dressed she headed down to make breakfast. A fed Glinda was a happy Glinda and the last thing she needed to deal with was Glinda's morning moods. As she was just about to put the eggs on the stove for omelets Glinda shuffled in wearing nothing but her underwear and one of Elphaba's button down shirts. Her hair was still tousled, her face still held onto it's sleepy expression and her lips were curled into the smallest of pouts.

"Elphie it's too early why are you up?" came the expected whine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It is, however, the same time I wake up every morning, I don't know why it still surprises you after all this time." she chuckled wrapping the blond in a warm hug. "And I think that shirt is a bit big for you. You are practically drowning in it."

"It's comfy, and smells like you." was the muffled response from somewhere near Elphaba's chest.

"Well that seems strange to me. Especially since you wear it more then I do. How about some breakfast. Fae will be in soon and I'd like to have the kitchen cleaned and you awake before she gets here."

"Okay Elphie. Good Morning by the way."

"Good Morning to you too Glin."

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on those pouting lips she loved so dearly.

This was how they were standing when Fae burst excitedly through the back door, boyfriend in tow. Both froze when they caught sight of the two witches, halting their quick entry. Fae's face split into a wide grin and her boyfriend's jaw dropped in shock, his eyes glued to the scene.

Elphaba and Glinda broke apart in surprise, Glinda still sleepy and confused and Elphaba irritated at the interruption.

"Fae, your here early. You're just like your mother always making an entrance." she huffed, then she turned to the young man standing beside her, who was still staring silently. "And you, close that mouth. I sincerely hope it's not my wife you are staring at, because if it is..."

"Elphaba, behave." Glinda interrupted giving Elphaba's sternum a gentle swat, cutting her off before any serious threats came out. "Now I'm afraid you've caught me in a rather embarrassing situation, if you will excuse me I'm going to go get dressed."

Elphaba watched as her wife hurried up the stairs, suddenly grateful the shirt was big enough to fall to mid thigh, before she turned her attention back to the two teenagers in front of her.

"Fae it's good to have you home. I missed you. We both did." she said opening her arms to her daughter.

"It is good to be home. I've missed you both so much." she gushed wrapping her mother in a tight hug. Before she let go she leaned up to whisper in a green ear. "Please have mercy on him Mama. He's been nervous and terrified the whole trip here."

"I'll try Fae. Honestly I will, but if I catch him gawking at your mother again he'll be sleeping on the porch."

"He wasn't gawking Mama, I mean, we did walk in at an inopportune moment, it would have shocked anyone not used to it. That and I may have neglected to tell him a few minor details."

"What do you mean by a few minor details?"

Elphaba's question went unanswered because Glinda chose that moment to glide gracefully into the room, this time wearing a well cut blouse and flowing skirt, hair pulled up and looking far more awake then she had a few minutes ago. Fae's boyfriend immediately bowed formally, blushing a red to rival a tomato.

"Minor details Fae? You call this minor?"

Elphaba watched in mild amusement as Glinda motioned for him to rise telling him formalities were not required. Fae pulled Glinda into a warm hug, kissing her cheek before letting her go.

"Mom, I'm sorry about that. It's kinda my fault. I might have forgotten to tell him a few key things."

"I see that. Would you like to introduce me to your young man before your Mama has a heart attack?"

"Of course Mom, I'm sorry. Mom, this is Neryth, Neryth this is my mother."

He stepped shyly forward and grasped the hand that was offered him, shaking it gently.

"Pleasure is all mine, Your Goodness. You will have to excuse my rudeness earlier, I was unaware I was to meet the ruling family of Oz. "

"Please Mrs. Upland will be just fine for now. I'm not a fan of overly formal titles." she smiled brightly.

Elphaba had been quietly observing, watching how he interacted with Glinda. He was tall, nearly as tall as she was, broad through the chest and shoulders, with steel gray eyes, and dark hair. He towered over Glinda and Fae, and would have been intimidating if he didn't look so terrified. She watched as Fae turned his attention towards her, pushing him gently in her direction. She looked at him, matching his gaze evenly until he looked to the ground.

"Mama, this is Neryth. Neryth, this is my Mama."

He offered his hand and took it back when Elphaba didn't take it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs Thropp."

Both Glinda and Fae winced. It was a well known fact that Elphaba had not used that name in years, and hated being reminded of the bloodline she had been born into. Not only that, but Glinda also knew that Elphaba still harbored some pretty intense resentment for the people who had treated her so poorly as a child and had made their life together especially difficult until their deaths shortly before Fae had been born.

"It's Upland thank you." Elphaba replied tightly.

Neryth shrank back a little and tried to stutter an explanation.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Upland. I'm a Munchkin studies major. We briefly touched on the Thropp line at the beginning of the semester and I assumed you still went by that name."

"If you were any good at your studies at all you would know that the last of the Thropps died years ago and that I've been married to an Upland for the last twenty. Might want to get your head out of Munchkinland and take a look at the rest of Oz once in a while."

With that she turned and left the room, both Fae and Glinda assuming she was going to hide in her study for a bit.

"It's okay Neryth. It's kinda my fault. I should have told you about some things."

"Um it's fine. I'm a little confused though. Mrs. Upland I don't mean to offend but, Fae, you introduced them both as your mother, have you been adopted?"

Both women giggled a little and Neryth turned another deep shade of pink.

"Neryth," giggled Fae, "Look at me. I look exactly like them both. I have Mama's dark eyes and hair, Mom's build. They are both my mother. I was not adopted."

"I don't understand." He replied simply.

"Neryth, it's fairly public knowledge that I am a witch, and as your studies of the Thropp lines would have told you, Elphaba is also a witch. Fae, was born of that magic, frankly I'd rather not get into any more detail then that-"

"And I'd rather not have to hear about it," interjected Fae with a slight grimace.

"-but that is the only explanation there is. There is no father. Just Elphie and I."

"So it's true then. Elphaba Thropp is a witch. She was the Wicked Witch of the West." he muttered mostly to himself.

This time Glinda let out an amused snort, and Neryth looked at her in confusion then embarrassment when he realized he'd spoken out loud.

"Elphaba most certainly is a witch. A powerful one. More so then I even, but she is not wicked. She's dreadfully harmless, and is hopelessly wrapped around both mine and Fae's dainty fingers. Please do not worry about her. She is protective of Fae and I'm afraid it wouldn't have mattered what you said to her, she's not entirely thrilled about sharing her little girl. Please don't judge her too harshly, she's really very kind if not a bit sarcastic at times. She'll warm up to you eventually I'm sure."

"I'm just concerned I offended her. I didn't mean to."

"We know, Mama can be hard to please, and her feelings about her family are very complex and unpleasant. There is no way you could have known, and after she paces around in that study of hers she will realize that too. It's okay Neryth." Fae reassured him squeezing his hand.

"Well why don't you two get settled in. Neryth you will be staying in the downstairs guest room. Don't give me that look Fae, you know your Mama would never allow you to have a boy stay on the same floor as you, let alone next door. Please just indulge her this one thing. For the sake of my sanity at the very least?"

"It's okay Mom, I understand. I do."

They watched as Neryth lugged the bags in, glaring mildly at Fae as she watched him struggle with her particularly heavy one.

"You should probably go talk to Mama shouldn't you." asked Fae making no move to go anywhere.

"Yes, she'll come around Fae you know she will. Give her time."

"Look at you being all reasonable for a change." she laughed, that clear bright laugh she shared with Glinda.

"Yes, well your Mama said the same thing earlier. I'll tell you the same thing I told her. Being reasonable is very taxing so smarten up. I'll go see to her and then we'll all settle into the Den for a nice chat."

"Okay. It's good to be home. I've even missed Mama's moods."

"It's good to have you back. I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting weekend."

Fae's laughter followed her as she left the room in search of her overprotective but well meaning other half


End file.
